Cuddy's Child
by writebadfics
Summary: It's SOAPIE TIME ! Cette fic se déroule au milieu de la saison 4: Amber n'est pas encore avec Wilson, mais les membres de la nouvelle team sont tous déjà là. Incohérences probables au niveau de la chronologie. Chapitre 2 UP. Enjoy and Review !
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Les infirmières en parlaient depuis ce matin sept heures trente. Le bruit, d'abord infime, murmuré d'une oreille à l'autre, s'était transformé en rumeur, et la rumeur se propageait à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce qui avait commencé comme une banale discussion entre l'employée du guichet de l'entrée et la stagiaire du troisième étage autour de la machine à café avait bientôt traversé murs, escaliers, et salles d'examen.

A treize heures ce jour-là, la cafétéria bourdonnait de chuchotements étranges, la rumeur étant devenue le ragot croustillant du jour, comme si chacun tentait d'être le plus discret possible sur un secret que tout le monde savait déjà.

A dix-sept heures, il semblait que la terre entière - en plus, commenta le docteur Taub sarcastiquement, des deux ou trois martiens qui volaient au dessus du New Jersey ce jour-là - était au courant de la nouvelle.

Car le ragot était maintenant une nouvelle, un fait avéré. L'employée du guichet de l'entrée du Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital était bien informée : elle le tenait de sa meilleure amie, assistante à la DRH, qui s'occupait aussi de la majeure partie des tâches administratives, et de ce fait, celle-ci le savait de source sûre.

Nous étions le vingt-deux janvier 2009, il y avait eu quarante-deux nouveaux admis à l'hôpital, soixante-neuf consultations en clinique, deux patients étaient morts et vingt-trois rentrés chez eux. Nous étions le vingt-deux janvier 2009, et la nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe : le Docteur Lisa Cuddy était enceinte.

Mais ça n'était pas le plus étonnant – tout le monde savait pertinemment qu'elle essayait depuis longtemps déjà. Non, le plus incroyable dans l'histoire, c'est que Lisa Cuddy n'avait pas fait recours au don de sperme ni à un inconnu ou un anonyme. Non, après sa dernière mésaventure avec les potentiels pères de son enfant, ce n'était pas ce que désirait la doyenne de l'hôpital : elle voulait quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait, quelqu'un dont elle connaissait les gênes, les centres d'intérêt, et même l'apparence physique. C'était un choix délibéré.

Elle savait parfaitement qui avait conçu son bébé, elle l'avait même décidé avec soin, et ça n'était surement pas un donneur anonyme. Encore moins une aventure d'un soir dans un bar.

Le bruit était au départ un murmure, déposé dans une oreille indiscrète. La journée terminée, tous rentraient chez eux, amusés par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Cela promettait de fréquentes crises de fou-rire, de longs moments consacrés aux déductions, et même un bon paquet d'argent à gagner dans les paris.

Oui, tous rentraient chez eux le cœur content, ce soir-là. Ils ne savaient pas encore qui il était, mais le père de l'enfant de Lisa Cuddy travaillait à l'intérieur même de l'hôpital.

Et tous, concierges, femmes de ménage, cuisiniers, infirmières, docteurs, médecins, se firent le serment que, dussent-ils y passer neuf mois, ils finiraient bien par le découvrir.


	2. I'm Super !

**Chapitre 1 : I'm Super ! (Thanks for Asking)**

**HOUSE | WILSON | FOREMAN | TAUB | KUTNER**

* * *

Cameron regarda le tableau blanc qu'elle venait de remplir, les sourcils froncés.

« — Tu en oublies un, fit une voix derrière elle.

House. Forcément.

— J'ai fait la liste de tout le personnel masculin de l'hôpital, éliminé ceux qui ont déjà des enfants, réduit le reste à cinq possibilités. Vous en voyez d'autres ?

— Oh, que oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire mesquin. Je pensais même que ce serait le premier sur la liste, et que tu serais la dernière personne à l'oublier. Et pourtant… hmm, Intéressant.

— Chase et moi sommes fiancés, soupira-t-elle.

— Depuis quand des fiançailles empêchent-elles de faire un enfant à une femme en détresse ? demanda House d'un air faussement naïf. J'ai entendu que c'était une pratique courante dans certaines civilisations. Surtout que ta poupée blonde n'est pas sans attraits... Cuddy veut un bel enfant. Si c'était moi, Chase serait mon premier choix.

Cameron resta silencieuse un moment, determinée à ne pas donner au médecin ce qu'il voulait.

— Vous avez terminé ?

— A la vérité, continua-t-il, si Cuddy avait choisi le plus bel homme de l'hôpital, ton tableau ne comporterait que la première colonne. Tu es d'accord, non? Après tout, toi aussi, Chase n'était que ton deuxième choix.

Encore une fois, Cameron se tut.

— Pourquoi un tableau, au fait ? Tu organises des paris ?

— Chase, oui.

— Chase n'a pas peur de la colère de Cuddy quand elle va l'apprendre ? _Etonnant_.

— House. Chase m'aime, n'aime pas Cuddy, ne veut pas d'enfants, et sait que s'il en veut, je suis là. C'est la chose la plus absurde que j'ai jamais entendue.

— Plus absurde que … _Kutner _et Cuddy ?

Cameron observa son tableau, ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, et la referma d'emblée. Elle esquissa un sourire et effaça la colonne « Kutner ».

— Ca, je vous le concède.

* * *

James Wilson courait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, ce jour-là, une chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Etant un homme discret, posé et réfléchi, s'exercer au sprint sur son lieu de travail ne lui arrivait qu'en de rares occasions — et chaque fois, il y avait fort à parier que cela impliquait son meilleur ami, le médecin de l'hôpital qui se trouvait être aussi celui dont la personnalité était, de loin, la plus opposée à la sienne. Cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

« — HOUSE ! cria-t-il en atteignant enfin la porte du bureau de celui-ci.

Il dut s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte tant il était essoufflé. House regardait un soap — qui avait l'air particulièrement désastreux —, les jambes étendues, et avait l'air tellement passioné qu'il ne remarquait pas son ami, qui se tenait les côtes près de la porte.

— HOUSE ! répéta celui-ci, aussi fort que ses poumons, étrangers à la notion de course, le lui permettaient – c'est-à-dire peu. House, Cuddy est enceinte.

— Bonjour, Wilson.

— Et tu le savais.

— Oui, depuis longtemps – tu devrais vraiment mettre à jour ta liste de ragots. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Je croyais que tu avais abandonné l'idée de la mettre enceinte il y a…

— Tu le savais, répéta Wilson. Il essaya de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir, mais House la retint avec sa canne. Visiblement, le spectacle de son ami en sueur et essoufflé l'amusait beaucoup. Tu le savais, parce que c'est de _toi_.

— J'ai un cas. 29 ans, embolie pulmonaire, vertiges, évanouissements réguliers, ne réagit pas aux antibiotiques. Je suis perdu. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Ce ne sont pas les symptômes du cancer. Donc, tu n'as pas besoin de moi mais de ton équipe, et comme ton équipe n'est pas là, j'en déduis que le cas lui-même est inexistant, et que tu m'en parles uniquement pour éviter le sujet, parce que tu comptes sur ma compassion pour me concentrer sur le cas. Tu évites le sujet. Tu le savais, parce que c'est de _toi_.

Il s'arrêta pour tousser. House le regarda en souriant puis poussa la chaise dans sa direction.

— Tu es jaloux, dit-il, tandis que Wilson s'asseyait.

— Quoi ?

— Tu es jaloux ! Tu es fraichement divorcé, seul, malheureux. Tu voulais Cuddy. Tu es jaloux de moi parce que tu n'es pas celui qui lui a fait un enfant, et tu es jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle était celle qui te rappelait que ta misérable condition n'était pas unique, et que maintenant, elle n'est plus seule.

— Tiens, je croyais que d'habitude, j'avais le monopole des serments psychologiques.

— Tu n'as pas non plus l'habitude de courir dans les couloirs.

Wilson prit une grande inspiration.

— C'est arrivé quand ? Comment ?

— _Quoi_ ? Les infirmières n'ont pas réussi à déterminer à combien de mois elle en est ?

Son air était faussement choqué.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, House.

Les deux amis se regardèrent longtemps. House s'amusait follement, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de percevoir la petite lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Wilson ; elle était sincère.

— Tu es réellement troublé par cette histoire. Si tu étais sûr à cent pour cent que c'était moi le père, tu ne le serais pas autant — je sais que tu m'aimes, mais pas à ce point, ajouta House. Donc, tu n'es pas certain. Et tu as peur. Parce que tu as peur que ce soit toi. C'est pour ça que tu veux savoir la date. _Tu as couché avec Cuddy_ !

Wilson haussa les épaules.

— On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher, dit-il ironiquement. Donc je crois que c'est toi, et tu crois que c'est moi. Donc l'un de nous deux ment…

— Peut-être pas, répondit House. Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Foreman.

Wilson prit une expression pensive.

— Au moins, si c'est Foreman, le suspens retombera assez vite à la naissance.

Les deux médecins tentèrent un instant d'imaginer une scène où le docteur Cuddy accoucherait d'un bébé métisse sous le regard ému du neurologiste et ceux, interloqués, du personnel entier de l'hôpital réuni dans la maternité ce jour là.

Ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire.

* * *

**HOUSE | WILSON | FOREMAN | TAUB**

* * *

— Kutner a été éliminé ? demanda Robert Chase à sa fiancée en observant le tableau blanc.

— House trouvait ça trop improbable. Et si tu y réfléchis une seconde, ça l'est.

— Tu as parlé à House ? demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

— Il m'a surprise en train de noter les noms sur le tableau, je lui ai dit pour les paris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il en pense ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Cameron après un instant. Il … a suggéré …

— Ouiii ?

— Que… ton nom manquait sur le tableau.

Chase regarda Cameron interloqué, puis rit d'un air un peu gêné. Elle adorait quand il faisait cette expression. Il avait un magnifique sourire. C'était une des raisons principales pour lesquelles elle était devenue sa fiancée.

— House pense que je suis le père de l'enfant de Cuddy ? Je suis flatté.

Cameron haussa les sourcils.

— Flatté ?

— Je… euh… oui, tout le monde n'a pas l'accès à Cuddy !

— _L'accès à Cuddy_ ? Ew, Chase, tu t'écoutes un peu parler ?

— En plus, cela prouve que House a de l'estime pour moi, continua-t-il, imperturbable.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire.

— Oh énormément, oui. Mais il avait raison sur une chose : tu ne crois pas que Cuddy va s'énerver, à propos des paris ? Si les hormones de grossesse font effet tôt, on risque même de perdre nos boulots.

— Je crois que ça ira.

— Tu as l'air … confiant. Un peu _trop_ confiant.

— Cuddy nous laissera, d'accord ? Je vais faire en sorte que ça marche. Ne t'inquiète pas. On va se faire pas mal d'argent là-dessus.

Cameron soupira.

— Tu penses que c'est qui, toi ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Chase d'un air évasif en contemplant le tableau. Mais ça va être superbe.

— Je pense que House le sait.

— Tu penses que c'est House ?

— Je pense surtout que House sait _qui c'est_, mais qu'il n'a aucune intention de le faire savoir jusqu'à, disons, la veille de l'accouchement. Penses : c'est une occasion en or, pour lui. Nous faire tourner en bourrique, créer des disputes, enchaîner les sous-entendus, nous regarder nous dévorer mutuellement … c'est comme une compétition internationale de son sport favori. Oh, ça, il va bien s'amuser, ajouta-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son fiancé.

Au moment où celui-ci s'en alla, le bruit d'une canne se fit entendre dans le bureau.

— Tu es toujours sûre que ton chéri n'a jamais touché aux grands doyens de la médecine ?

— J'imagine que le doute est permis, répondit Cameron en le regardant dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard, impassible. Vous avez gagné, House.

* * *

Quand Chase revint le lendemain à l'hopital, le tableau lui semblait un tout petit peu différent. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qui avait changé.

— Oh, non… murmura-t-il en arrivant dans la salle.

**HOUSE | WILSON | FOREMAN | TAUB | _Chase_**

Les paris étaient ouverts.


	3. I feel Pretty

**Chapitre 2 : I Feel Pretty**

Lorsque Wilson arriva à l'hôpital, ce matin-là, il se dirigea promptement vers le bureau de sa supérieure, et ce n'était pas pour des raisons administratives. Il l'observa à travers la porte vitrée. Il se demandait à quoi Cuddy, dont on avait entendu murmurer le nom un nombre incalculable de fois dans les derniers jours, mais que l'on n'avait pas encore vue depuis, pouvait bien ressembler après toute cette mascarade.

Elle était assise à son bureau, ses cheveux noirs masquant son visage, penché sur une feuille qu'elle remplissait consciencieusement. Elle travaillait. Aussi naturellement que possible, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle ignorait que, deux étages plus bas, un tableau comportant son nom et celui de cinq autres hommes circulait, accompagné de remarques sarcastiques et de liasses de billets verts. C'était remarquable de naturel.

Pourtant, dès que Wilson pénétra dans le bureau, il comprit qu'elle était différente. Elle rayonnait de façon indescriptible ; à première vue, physiquement, elle était la même que toujours, mais il devinait que l'idée d'une vie à l'intérieur même de son ventre la remplissait d'une joie qui allait bien au-delà que ce que ce bébé représentait pour la majorité - une série de ragots croustillants. Elle irradiait, littéralement, et ce n'était pas la conséquence de se qui se passait à l'hôpital en ce moment – c'était en elle que se déroulait le miracle. Wilson la regarda avec tendresse pendant un instant, puis se racla la gorge.

- Wilson ! s'écria Cuddy. Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

- Bonjour, Cuddy. Vous allez bien ?

- Au mieux, répondit-elle. Je me sens … épanouie. Sans rentrer dans les clichés, bien sûr. Mais j'ai enfin réussi ! Le traitement a fonctionné ! C'est comme si j'entrais dans une nouvelle vie. Je me sens … belle.

Wilson sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle.

- Et vous, Wilson, ça va ?

- Cela m'amuse de voir le public attentif de l'hôpital se délecter de vos aventures. J'admire.

Cuddy resta silencieuse un moment, un vague sourire sur les lèvres. Ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur Wilson, toujours debout dans un coin de la pièce.

- Asseyez-vous, James, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Dites-moi où en sont les paris sur mon compte.

- Vous êtes au courant de…

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cet hôpital, répondit-elle, et sa voix avait repris le ton ferme d'administratrice qu'il lui connaissait bien. Si Robert Chase veut se faire de l'argent sur mon dos, qu'il le fasse, après tout.

- House semble être en tête. On vous voit bien avec lui. Moins avec Foreman. Et je ne parle même pas de Taub, qui n'a pas décollé de 1 point.

- Qu'est-ce que House en dit ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Ce fut au tour de Wilson de rester silencieux et de sourire.

- Lisa, qui est-ce ? J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Ah, mais je ne vais pas vous le dire, ce serait de la triche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si c'est House, je dois être au courant.

- S'il voulait que vous soyez au courant, il vous l'aurait déjà dit, vous ne croyez pas ?

Son sourire était hypnotisant. Wilson s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à la question ; ce n'était pas que l'idée d'un couple entre House et Cuddy le dérangeait, il y avait d'ailleurs déjà souvent pensé. Ces deux-là étaient faits pour s'entendre. Mais, si c'était le cas, il avait besoin d'en être sûr, pas de se baser sur une vague hypothèse. Il avait besoin de se sentir inclus, intégré au groupe, de ne pas être le laissé-pour-compte de l'affaire. D'abord, il était le meilleur ami de House, et il éprouvait envers lui une sensation de confiance qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Cette sensation ne pouvait être renforcée que par une assurance de réciprocité. Quand à Cuddy … il regarda ses grands yeux verts revêtir une expression indéchiffrable. Il avait toujours cru qu'il existait entre eux deux une forme de complicité – peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les deux seuls personnes au monde à pouvoir supporter House – et aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, devait pouvoir compter là-dessus. Il lui monta au cœur une sensation bizarre, comme un coup de chaleur, doublé d'un tremblement. _Il devait impérativement savoir._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit Cuddy, pour le rassurer. Même si c'est House, il ne le sait pas. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec peu de conviction. Cependant... peut-être que vous auriez besoin de vous libérer de ce poids par rapport à quelqu'un …

Subtil, Docteur Wilson, très subtil, pensa Cuddy. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir.

- Ah, si vous m'offrez un pot-de-vin sous la forme d'un risotto végétarien au restaurant italien de l'Avenue Q, j'irai peut-être jusqu'à divulguer une partie de mon secret.

On avait laissé chuter dans l'estomac de Wilson une brique de plusieurs kilos.

- Vous me proposez un diner ? Vous et moi ? Seuls à seuls ? Un peu comme … un rendez-vous ?

- Je suis une mère célibataire, répondit Cuddy avec un haussement d'épaules. Il faut bien que j'occupe mon temps avant l'arrivée du bébé.

Elle sourit. Elle était de plus en plus belle.

- Mardi, 19 heures ? bégaya-t-il.

- Je passerai vous chercher.

Tandis que Wilson s'éloignait, elle l'interpela :

- Eh, Wilson, vous pourrez tenter d'extirper des informations mais je vous préviens, cela va être plus dur que vous ne le croyez. Je ne bois pas d'alcool. Je suis enceinte, vous savez ?

Wilson ne put contenir un rire. Décidément, quelle femme formidable.

* * *

**House | Wilson | Foreman | Taub | Chase**

**180 $ | 73 $ | 24 $ | 1 $ | 42 $**

Comme si passer seul devant le tableau des paris tous les jours n'était pas une humiliation assez importante en elle-même pour le Dr Taub, il devait à présent aller faire un examen sur un patient en compagnie de Thirteen, Kutner et Foreman, qui s'abstinrent de tout commentaire, mais dont les regards amusés lui faisaient presque plus de mal. Ces derniers avaient peine à se contenir. Ce fut Kutner qui, le premier, osa rompre le silence.

- Dis, Taub, tu n'as pas peur que ta femme meure de jalousie en voyant ta cote ?

Thirteen et Foreman éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh oui, tu es à _ça_ d'être consacré père de l'enfant de Cuddy. Ca ne te fait pas flipper ?

- Ne les écoute pas. Tu es l'outsider. Celui en qui personne ne croit. Le _vrai_ winner de l'affaire, c'est certain.

Taub répondit sèchement.

- Moi, au moins, on a daigné me considérer comme une éventualité.

Lawrence Kutner évita à l'avenir d'ouvrir sa bouche pour lancer une plaisanterie. S'ensuivit un silence gênant, bientôt rompu par Foreman :

- Eh, qu'est-ce que fiche Wilson avec ce sourire idiot alors qu'il sort du … bureau de Cuddy ?

* * *

**House | Wilson | Foreman | Taub | Chase**

**182 $ | 214 $ | 21 $ | 0,5 $ | 42 $**

House contemplait le tableau avec circonspection. Ce retournement de situation ne présageait rien de bon.

- Oh, grands dieux, que m'est-il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à Cameron, quand celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

- On a appris que Wilson et Cuddy avaient rendez-vous en amoureux Mardi prochain. Le mot est passé vite fait.

House mit un instant à digérer l'information : Wilson et Cuddy ? Ensemble ? Et il n'était pas au courant ? Il prit un ton faussement choqué pour faire devant Cameron un réquisitoire contre les oncologistes, remettre en question leur amitié, et se convainc que cela ne le touchait pour rien au monde que Wilson ne l'ai pas prévenu, bien que la désagréable sensation de picotement au niveau de sa nuque fût bien réelle.

- Pauvre Taub, coupa Cameron que les élucubrations de House n'intéressaient pour rien au monde. J'aimerai pouvoir l'effacer du tableau. C'est si humiliant pour lui. Mais Chase dit que si jamais c'est lui, on aura toujours gagné 50 cents.

- Ton Chase ne se débrouille pas mal, dit House, bien décidé à reporter sa frustration sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Il est beau. Les gens aiment s'imaginer un bébé avec les yeux de Cuddy et ses cheveux à lui. C'est presque un fantasme.

House regarda Cameron en souriant. Il était impressionné de l'évolution qu'avait subie, en quelques années, sa protégée : et bien qu'il ne l'admettrai jamais, elle ne lui manquait que plus dans son travail.

- Je ne serai pas si confiante, si j'étais toi. Tu connais les tendances lèche-cul de Chase. Imagine que la direction de l'hôpital lui ait confié la lourde tâche de concevoir un bébé dans le ventre d'une femme dont l'horloge biologique arrivait au point mort. Crois-tu qu'il aurait hésité ?

- House, simplement parce que vous êtes incapable de ressentir de l'amour pour un autre être humain sans avoir forcément une motivation ultérieure ou un objectif derrière ne signifie pas que chacun d'entre nous agit de la même façon.

- Ca va, ça va, on m'a déjà servi ce discours. Je faisais juste remarquer que votre couple a une étrange attirance pour les gens plus vieux et plus hauts placés que vous. Un de vos nombreux points communs. Ca, et la niaiserie ambiante … _Ressentir de l'amour pour un autre humain_ … Tu n'as donc rien appris de moi ?

- J'ai appris que même vos sarcasmes avaient leurs limites. Chase est assez intelligent pour faire la différence entre lécher les bottes de sa supérieure pour garder son job et lui faire plaisir au risque de le perdre. Et moi aussi, si vous en doutiez. Enchaîner les remarques cassantes sur notre couple n'est vraiment pas le bon moyen de tester jusqu'à quel point vous pouvez aller jusqu'à ce qu'on se sépare.

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Si je voulais que vous vous sépariez, je connais un moyen bien plus efficace.

- Qui est ?

- Si je t'embrassais, là, maintenant, tu ne me rejetterais pas.

Il s'avança lentement près d'elle. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, et sa respiration s'accéléra. La tension qui s'accumulait entre leur deux corps était palpable. Elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine dorsale. Il était près maintenant, très près. Ses lèvres approchèrent les siennes …

Elle détourna la tête.

- Non. Plus maintenant.

Elle s'en alla, laissant House complètement pétrifié, manifestement surpris par sa réaction. Il la regarda partir, de dos, et ne put du même coup pas voir le sourire franc et soulagé qui ornait le visage de Cameron tandis que, après trois ans à remâcher le souvenir d'un diner raté, elle venait de prendre sa revanche.


End file.
